Joyeuse St Valentin quand même
by Sakki Shoujo
Summary: Rufus Barma déteste la St Valentin. Mais pour cette année, il peut bien faire un effort...  Vive les résumés.  w


**Je sais que la St-Valentin est passée depuis mardi, mais je n'ai pu publier ce texte qu'aujourd'hui. Vous pardonnerez donc ce léger retard, comme tout bon lecteur gentil et compréhensif. uwu Me voici donc avec un Rufyl, l'un des rares pairings probables du manga, et qui ne dispose clairement pas assez de considération. èwé**

**Sur ce , j'espère que vous profiterez de ce petit OS, qui n'est après tout qu'un gros délire fait pendant l'été, et que je me suis promise de publier pour la Saint Vlentin. o/**

* * *

><p>Sheryl Rainsworth regarda par la fenêtre son jardin, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de givre. Le spectacle était assez féérique, et la vieille femme eut un sourire. Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la soucoupe de porcelaine, posée sur la table. Son expression se teinta de malice en tournant le regard vers l'homme assit à ses côtés. Rufus Barma contemplait lui aussi le dehors, le visage impassible. Impossible de savoir s'il admirait également là vue, ou s'il maudissait le froid ambiant. Il avait cru que le cocher allait exploser à force d'éternuer. Jamais de sa longue vie il n'avait vu un nez aussi rouge. Il tourna à son tour les yeux vers son amie d'enfance. Certes, contrairement à lui, elle avait prit de l'âge, mais à ses yeux elle restait toujours parfaitement séduisante. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à repousser ses avances. Pour ce qu'il en savait, selon les critères classiques, il était plutôt attirant, et il était convaincu d'avoir toujours agit dans les règles de l'art, et avec tact et délicatesse. Et il était tout disposé à tenir une petite conversation avec le premier qui affirmerait le contraire. Pourtant, la Duchesse le repoussait toujours nonchalamment, avec cette sorte d'autorité tranquille qui faisait presque l'admiration du rouquin, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque. Sheryl, elle semblait s'amuser de ces tentatives de séduction, et pour le plus grand malheur de l'homme, elle ne perdait pas une occasion de le titiller. Rufus retint un soupir. Dans ses moments là, ses yeux plissés pétillaient, comme c'était le cas maintenant.<p>

- Le temps passe vite, fit remarquer la vieille femme, à la fois mélancolique et amusée. Tu te rends compte ? Nous somme déjà à quelques jours de la St Valentin.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil. Gagné.

- Oui, je me rends compte. On commence à voir des cœurs partout en ville, les gens sont littéralement agglutinés les uns aux autres et font des sourires idiots, et les commerçants triplent presque leurs prix.

Cela il le savait bien, pour dévaliser –ou faire dévaliser, il s'était fait avoir les premières années, mais désormais, il préférait déléguer la tâche- la moitié des fleuristes et des chocolateries de la ville, ainsi que quelques bijouteries, à l'occasion …. Les premières fois, il avait été sûr de son coup. Comment, romantiques comme elles l'étaient, une femme Rainsworth pourrait-elle résister à la fête de l'amour ? Mais le duc en avait fait ses frais, et, pas plus qu'un autre jour, Sheryl n'avait répondu à ses lettres enflamées.

- Allons, Rufus, rit-elle, innocente. c'est une belle fête, non ?

L'autre grogna.

- Non. Surtout quand elle ne sert à RIEN.

Son amie rit de plus belle, et il poussa un soupir résigné. Pas la peine d'insister. Il savait très bien que Sheryl avait des arguments pour le moins frappant, si nécessaire. Au fond, peut –être était-ce cette volontée partagée d'avoir toujours le dernier mot qui les rapprochait tant. Ils parlèrent encore un moment, se chamaillant gentiment, puis Rufus fini par prendre congé de la duchesse, un peu à regret.

De retour au manoir, Rufus Barma se dirigea tout de go vers le bureau de son valet, afin de lui donner les instructions habituelles sur les commandes pour la St Valentin. Mais juste avant de frapper, il se ravisa. Après tout, peut être y avait-il un autre moyen… Ainsi, le Duc fit ce qu'il faisait toujours dans ce genre de situation : Il se précipita dans son immense bibliothèque. Bien sûr, le genre de livre qu'il cherchait ne faisait pas partie de ceux qu'il regardait le plus souvent, mais il s'enorgueillissait de posséder tout type d'ouvrage dans ses archives. Il finit donc par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Satisfait, il prit résolument le document sous le bras, et sortit.  
>Le roux descendit donc jusqu'au ré-de chaussé de son manoir, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant une porte. Cette fois ci, il la poussa et entra. Comme il l'avait espéré, il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci. C'était heureux, car il ne tenait pas à avoir de témoin. A bien y réfléchir, ce devait être l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Mais après tout, peu importait. Il ouvrit donc le livre qu'il n'avait pas encore prit la peine d'étudier plus avant. « Dessert et pâtisseries faciles » semblait le narguer, comme pour le mettre au défi. Il choisi une recette qui lui semblait convenir. Ce n'était pas une malheureuse recette qui allait poser problème au Duc le plus redouté du pays, pas vrai ? En plus, il était écrit « facile ». Ce devait être vrai, les livres ne mentent pas, c'est bien connu.<p>

Il se pencha donc sur la liste des ingrédients et des ustensiles nécessaires, puis se tourna vers les placards, où il fouilla pour rassembler le tout. Première opération un peu plus délicate que prévu.  
>Ce saladier, là, juste à côté des casseroles, ferait parfaitement l'affaire, non ? Il étendit donc le bras pour l'attraper… *BOMCLANGBACLANGBAM*<p>

Le Duc évita de justesse l'avalanche de casserole qui résultat de la manœuvre. Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible à propos du rangement inepte de la cuisine de son propre manoir. Enfin, au moins, il avait son saladier. Il abandonna les casseroles échouées à leur triste sort, et se mit en quête du reste de la liste. Il parvint à réunir la plus grosse partie sans trop de peine, et finalement, il ne lui restait plus à trouver que l'ingrédient principal, à savoir, le chocolat. Après une recherche intensive, il finit par le localiser derrière un paquet de farine. « On ne fait jamais deux fois de suite la même erreur », dit on. C'est sans compter les Ducs impatients, déterminés et amoureux. Je suppose que vous connaissez la suite. Une nouvelle fois, il étendit le bras, se saisit de ce qu'il cherchait, et…  
>*VLOUF*<br>Le paquet de farine, déjà ouvert mais presque plein, fit un splendide vol plané, saupoudrant la pièce et le Duc lui-même qui resta là environ 30 secondes, hagard, son paquet de chocolat à la main, couvert de poudre blanche. Un témoin entrant dans la pièce à ce moment aurait eu un souvenir absolument inoubliable. Peut être n'en profiterait-il pas très longtemps avant sa mort, mais le spectacle valait le coup d'œil. Rufus finit par se reprendre, jetant un regard morne sur la cuisine qui semblait avoir subit une tempête de neige. Comment pouvait-on concentrer autant de matière dans un paquet de cette taille ? Il s'épousseta sommairement, ainsi que le plan de travail. L'incident lui avait rappelé que la cuisine était parfois une activité salissante. Avant de se mettre au travail, il chercha donc des yeux un tablier quelconque, histoire de limiter un peu les tâches. Il haussa un sourcil.

- Il ne reste que ça ? Se demanda t-il, attrapant du bout des doigts le seul tablier qu'il avait pu dénicher, plein de fanfreluche.

Apparemment, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait, en effet. Il poussa un soupir avant de mettre l'immonde chose.  
>« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne fais pas d'efforts, Sheryl. » pesta le rouquin.<br>Ceci dit, peut être allait-il tout de même passer les détails de son aventure sous silence. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Résolu, il essuya le livre de recette pour pouvoir suivre les instructions.

Ce jour là, Rufus pu compléter sa liste de connaissances de nombreuses choses qu'il ne fallait PAS faire en cuisine. Le plus cultivé, le plus intelligent et le plus âgé des Ducs apprit donc à ses dépends qu'il valait mieux ne pas avoir les cheveux longs quand on ne veut pas qu'ils trempent dans le chocolat.

Plus tard, le valet des Barma passait dans le couloir, se demandant si cette année encore, son maître allait lui refiler la liste de commandes à passer pour la Saint Valentin. Certainement. Après tout, Rufus Barma avait très tôt délesté un nombre non négligeable de tâches sur son jeune serviteur. Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand une explosion se fit entendre. Le pauvre Liam sursauta si fort que ses lunettes en tombèrent. Il les ramassa et les essuya rapidement, avant de se précipiter vers les cuisines, qu'a quelques mètres. S'il ne se trompait pas, le bruit venait de là. D'un coup de pied bien placé, il ouvrit la porte.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, ic…  
>Le jeune homme s'arrêta net en voyant la scène. Le désordre qui régnait faisait penser au passage d'un cyclone, et la pièce était maculée ça et là de taches de… chocolat, en déduisait-il par la couleur. Et au milieu de la salle, en tablier tâché lui aussi, les cheveux attachés pour qu'ils ne trempent pas partout, le Duc Barma le regardait avec un air aussi stoïque qu'a l'ordinaire.<p>

- M-messire Rufus ? Balbutia Liam, complètement perdu.  
>- Un problème, Liam ? Demanda t-il d'une voix détachée, sans lâcher son fouet à pâtisserie.<br>- A-absolument pas. Fit le pauvre châtain qui semblait faire de son mieux pour se reprendre. M-mais que faites-vous ici, exactement ?

Une fois de plus, le Duc Barma haussa un sourcil, comme si son valet venait de sortir une énormité.

- Cela me paraît plus ou moins évident, non ? Je cuisine.

Le jeune homme passa sous silence le fait qu'habituellement, cuisiner ne provoquait pas d'explosion.

- Euhh, et vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda t-il à la place, jetant un œil à la ronde.

Le roux pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. D'un côté, après ses nombreuses tentatives, le résultat ne lui semblait toujours pas concluant. De l'autre, il n'était pas certain que sa fierté soit capable de l'accepter. Le noble fit donc un geste négligeant de la main.

- Je pense pouvoir m'en sortir seul, merci. Tu pourras juste prévenir les domestiques qu'il faudra mettre un peu d'ordre, ici. Cette pièce est dans un état déplorable, dit-il tranquillement, comme s'il n'était nullement responsable. Oh, et Liam ?

L'interpellé, qui s'apprêtait à repartir, se retourna.

- Oui messire Rufus ?

L'odieux rouquin avait sortit d'on ne savait où son éternel éventail, qu'il agitait lentement devant son visage. Il planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de son serviteur.

- Bien entendu, tu n'as rien vu de tout ceci.

L'autre hocha vivement la tête, avant de s'en aller, se demandant comment il allait expliquer l'état de la pièce aux domestiques.  
>De son côté, Rufus Barma retourna à ses expériences culinaires. Tout ça pour des chocolats… Mais pourquoi, bon sang, le résultat ne ressemblait pas à ce qui était décrit dans la recette ? Ce livre était de toute évidence très mal expliqué…<p>

Découragé, le Duc Barma regardait la boîte enrubannée qu'il tenait entre ses mains bandées –brûlures au premier degré-. Il avait réessayé plusieurs fois, pour finalement terminer par prendre ceux qui lui semblaient les plus réussis. Il avait également apporté un énorme bouquet de fleur, comme toujours. Il jeta un regard sur sa maudite boîte… Puis fini par la poser là, sur une table juste ç côté. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas prendre le risque de l'empoisonner… En plus, ils avaient une drôle de forme. Et une couleur particulière aussi. Quand on incarnait la perfection, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire n'importe quoi avec les cadeaux que l'on faisait. Comme chaque année, il alla donc porter les fleurs à Sheryl. Somme toute, la journée ne fut pas si mauvaise. Comme chaque année, ils se disputèrent un peu à propos de la fête, comme toujours, elle usa de son éventail pour faire entendre ses arguments sur tel ou tel sujet. Une St-Valentin ordinaire…

Le surlendemain, Rufus retrouva la boîte vide, posée sur son bureau. Il ne restait qu'un seul chocolat à l'intérieur, tout aussi biscornu que les autres. Impossible de savoir comment elle était arrivée là. Mais il ne harcela pas trop longtemps ses domestiques sur le sujet. Le mot qui l'accompagnait l'avait mit de bonne humeur.

_« Alors comme ça, on me cache qu'on sait faire la cuisine ? La prochaine fois, pense à me les donner à temps. Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Ruf !_

Signé, Sheryl. »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà. Surtout, n'hésitez pas ; les reveiw sont là pour la survie des auteurs ! o**


End file.
